


Baker Street

by tiger_moran



Series: Lyric [14]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Insomnia, M/M, Obsession, Referenced James Moriarty, Referenced Moriarty/Moran, referenced Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_moran/pseuds/tiger_moran
Summary: Fourteenth in a collection of standalone but also interconnected Moriarty and Moran fics inspired by lyrics from songs, particularly pop/rock songs.
Series: Lyric [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992709
Kudos: 3





	Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> Gerry Rafferty - Baker Street
> 
> Winding your way down on Baker Street  
> Light in your head and dead on your feet  
> Well, another crazy day  
> You'll drink the night away  
> And forget about everything  
> This city desert makes you feel so cold  
> It's got so many people, but it's got no soul

He knows this street too well by now, because it's where _he_ used to live, and Moran is just watching and waiting for the time when that little upstart finally dares to return, because of course he will – can't stay away from the good doctor for too long, now can he.

Despite what may have been claimed a few years back, plenty of Moran's old associates are still around, including Parker, who thinks himself capable of being an assassin but has probably never dared kill anything bigger than a mouse in his life. Still, the man is useful enough as a lookout, along with various children who can be easily bribed to notify the Colonel when Holmes reappears.

Just because he has others on the lookout though doesn't mean he won't stay on the alert himself. The Baker Street rooms have a strange allure for him; they pull him back time and time again. It is not as if anything waits for him back at his house anyway, except for a cold bed and a bottle of whisky. Often at night he stands there across the street, staring up at the windows of Holmes's rooms. Sometimes there will be a light on, but still no sign of Holmes as yet.

It's late now and it's cold and though London even late at night is never empty, he is alone, isolated and adrift from all its inhabitants, and he is reminded anew each night that he doesn't even like this city much; that it is simply the place where he washed up, like detritus brought in on the tide.

He is exhausted too, feeling weary down to the core of his bones. He barely sleeps any more and when he does he dreams far too often of seeing the Professor fall, jerking awake each time with a silent scream on his lips. The shadows around his eyes are testament to how poor his sleep truly is, but still he stands here, watching and waiting.


End file.
